


Alien: (re)birth

by Nbnysh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe: Xenomorphs, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Keith already has eggs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Queen Keith, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Squirting, Xenophilia, humanoid xenomorphs, kind of, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: Keith is the Omega Queen of a colony of Humanoid Xenomorphs, enlisting his Alpha subjects to hunt and bring him back live hosts for his offspring. Once these Alphas reach their quota of live hosts, they are allowed to fuck and impregnate their Queen. Lance and Shiro just happen to be Keith's favourite Alphas.





	Alien: (re)birth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the breeding process is very much based on the Xenomorphs and Xenomorph queen from the Alien franchise!  
> There is a ton of alien sex and alien orgasms and alien biology and a lot of background alien stuff including: orgasms while birthing eggs, a lot of fertilization talk, pillow princess Keith, alien milk that increases sperm count.... y'know, the works...  
> Enjoy responsibly folks!

Keith watched as two of his nameless minions ran away to the nursery to chain up the colony’s newest host. He watched as they exited through the large throne room doors before pulling up his tablet to tally up their totals. He relaxed and leant back in his throne, swinging his naked legs over the side and rubbing his belly mindlessly as he worked. Being the Queen was difficult, but being the only Omega in a colony of Alphas did come with its perks. Although Keith had to keep track of all of the live hosts brought to him and by which members of the colony, he was regularly treated to a good fuck once they reached their quotas and was usually pleasantly pregnant most of the time.

Among his breed, Omega Queens like Keith are worshipped, always the leaders of their respective colonies. They are doted on and taken care of, but wield the utmost power and control over everyone in their colony. Alphas would travel far for an audience with Keith, knowing that he was the most powerful Queen in the galaxy -being the most beautiful didn’t hurt his reputation either. They had to prove themselves worthy of Keith’s colony by bringing him a prestigious host - typically a celebrity or politician or other noteworthy alien from another planet - before they were to be accepted. Once accepted, Keith treated his Alphas well, he kept them fed and hydrated, gave them nests to sleep in, and although he didn’t know all of them by name (he had many Alphas) he treated them all kindly and with love.

Keith, and the members of his colony, were Humanoid Xenomorphs, Keith -as the Queen Omega- being the sole reproducer in their colony. After a breeding session, if the Alphas seed took, Keith’s tummy would swell as the eggs inside him grew. The gestational period for his species was short, a few weeks of internal incubation before the eggs were laid and further fertilized by their Alpha parent before being taken to the nursery, after another few weeks the eggs hatch and the fetuses deposit themselves inside one of their many live hosts. After a few days, the offspring would burst forth from the chests of their hosts and would quickly grow into more Alphas to hunt and catch hosts for Keith and eventually impregnate their Omega Queen - as Omega’s like Keith were more like incubators rather than biological relatives to these ‘children’.

Keith’s species lived to reproduce, Humanoid Xenomorph Alphas had extremely potent sperm and Omegas like Keith had amazingly resilient bodies that found pleasure in all aspects of the reproduction process. For example, Omegas often experienced multiple orgasms while laying their eggs and even produced milk which is extracted and fed to the live hosts to help the offspring flourish -this milk is also fed to Alphas as they impregnated their Queen, helping them in producing large amounts of seed to ensure that the eggs are properly fertilized.

Overall, Humanoid Xenomorphs were a very sexually driven species, and Keith was very happy in his position as Queen and sole reproducer for his colony. On a typical day Keith would lay sprawled naked on his thrown, pregnant more often than not, rubbing his growing belly and keeping track of records on his tablet, typically once or twice a day an Alpha would reach their quota and have the great pleasure of fucking the Omega Queen, drinking Keith’s milk, and contributing to their growing society. Keith was mostly pleased with the sexual prowess of his Alphas, but a Queen always has his favourites, and for him those were Lance and Shiro.

The two Alphas were from an outside colony and came to Keith seeking membership a few years prior, besides the fact that they were absolutely stunning and well-built specimen, they also brought Keith two amazing hosts. The day the two Alphas marched naked into Keith’s throne room, he had been enthralled, but -in keeping with his own rules- the two outsiders needed to have brought him a noteworthy host for his children. The men delivered, as they presented the Omega Queen with the President and Vice President of a fairly prestigious planet just outside of their solar system -Keith had seen in the news that the two were pronounced missing and that a galactic investigation had been launched- so needless to say, he was pleased. The two men were accepted immediately, and Keith -being much too excited to wait- allowed the men to fuck him on the spot.

At the time, Keith had not been currently pregnant and was extremely eager to be fertilized by the two worthy Alphas.

It was not very often a non-pregnant Keith was fucked, as he was typically on a constant cycle of pregnancies, and he was glad to have these two Alphas fill him (an impregnation from a non-pregnant state was one of the most euphoric feelings among their species, so the whole initiation went very well). Since that almost serendipitous moment, the two men were the Queen’s favourite Alphas -they were given lower quotas so they could fuck Keith more often, and were always asked to hunt together so the two could both fertilize their Queen simultaneously.

In the few short years that the two had been members of the colony, they had fathered more offspring than any other Alpha in Keith’s colony’s history. For this reason, Keith occasionally allowed them to sleep in his chambers with him after they planted their seed in order to milk him dry and provide multiple rounds of fertilization for the creation of stronger and stronger offspring (or at least thats what Keith told himself).

Keith finished tallying up the totals for the two random Alphas and began to scan his database to see which of his other Alphas would be reaching their quota soon. Keith knew he would be giving birth to all of his current eggs this evening, his belly large and aching as it typically did in the hours before, and would actually not be pregnant the next day for the first time in months. Alphas quotas just haven’t lined up lately, although after this there would be many Alphas meeting their quotas in the next two weeks and Keith would likely be carrying the fertilized eggs of at least ten of them at once. He shivered at the thought of the almost 30 fertilized eggs filling his tummy and the fact that he would be able to give birth probably once or even twice a day in a few short weeks. But for now, he had about three eggs to lay this evening and, lucky for him, two Alphas who would definitely reach their quota in the morning. Even more lucky, those two Alphas were Lance and Shiro.

Yes, Keith was extremely excited to give birth this evening, but he was even more excited to be fertilized from a non-pregnant state by his two favourite Alphas. Lazily, Keith called in the Alpha who’s eggs he would be delivering shortly, fixing himself in his thrown so he was sat spread-legged and front facing as the nameless Alpha kneeled in from of him, bowing his head in submission.

Strong, pleasure-filled contractions rippled through Keith’s abdomen and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back to rest on the padded back of the thrown and pushed. A piercing moan filled the air as Keith felt his eggs travel down his canal, the Alpha in front of him whined and stroked his ribbed, wet cock watching the Omega Queen give birth. As the first egg breached Keith’s unfurling, pulsing hole he groaned long and low, one hand reaching down to grab hold of his new egg and the other stimulating the clover-shaped head of his small clit. The process continued until all three eggs were successfully laid, the whimpering Alpha stroking himself to completion and spraying his seed on the three ovals before taking them in his arms to deliver them to the colony’s nursery. One of Keith’s many assistants extracted all leftover milk from his chest to feed to the hosts and then the Queen was left alone.

Although it was an easy and pleasurable delivery, Keith turned into his chambers for a nights rest, his cunt still wet and throbbing with the anticipation of getting fucked by Lance and Shiro in the morning.

* * *

Lance and Shiro practically ran into the throne room, each with a fresh catch lain unconscious over their shoulders, knowing that this would bring them to their quota and that they would be able to please their Queen.

“Lance, Shiro,” Keith drawled, walking out from behind the tall back of his thrown, the two men went to speak but their jaws dropped at the lack of a pregnant belly on their Queen,

“You- you’re not-“ Lance stuttered, jaw practically on the floor,

“No, I’m not pregnant, and you two are the first to bring me hosts today,” Keith smiled as he sat on his thrown, spreading his legs in a similar way as he the night before, his hole was wet and slowly furling and unfurling at the edges with each breath, his clit flowering before their eyes,

“I uh-“ Shiro cleared his throat, eyes locked onto his Queen’s soaking cunt, “I believe we’ve reached our quota as well your majesty,” he gave his head a small shake before looking Keith in the eye, “may I?” He asked timidly, Keith waved over a few assistants to retrieve the hosts from Lance and Shiro before beckoning the two men with a long curling finger,

“What are you waiting for?” Keith asked, “breed me, Alphas,” and the two men pounced,

“Thank you my Queen,” Lance breathed as he came up to the side of the throne, ducking his head to suck and nip desperately at Keith’s neck, the Omega leaning his head to allow for more access. Keith let out a gasp as he saw, through lidded eyes, Shiro drop to his knees between his own legs.

“We are going to give you the strongest children, pleasure you so well, fill you with more viable eggs than any Alphas before,” Shiro spoke into the meat of Keith’s thighs, kissing and nibbling his way closer to his Queen’s slick cunt. The two Alphas cocks were already fattening up and filling out their ridges, their self lubricant flowing liberally from the surface of their members, bodies sensing that their Omega Queen was in need of fertilization.

“Touch me Alphas,” Keith commanded, relaxing his body and pushing his hips to the edge of the throne, arching his chest to remind Lance of the milk quickly accumulating within his tits. Shiro used deft fingers to manually unfurl the edges of Keith’s hole, massaging the small tendrils that reside there as his tongue dove between the soft, round petals of the Omega’s clit. Keith threw his head back, eyes closed in pleasure as he sighed loudly, “Alphas,” he cried out, lacing his voice with the comforting trills of an aroused Omega.

Lance groaned at the sound and latched himself onto Keith’s hardening nipple, tongueing at the middle of it to open up it’s small pore. “Please, Lance!” Keith sobbed and Lance immediately began suckling at his Queen’s tit, the first squirt of milk hitting the back of the Alpha’s throat, causing his cock to twitch and thicken even further between his legs. The Omega Queen screamed as he felt the milk leaving his body, triggering the first of many explosive orgasms, his own slick gushing out to coat Shiro’s strong but delicate fingers that were still expertly massaging his hole,

“Thank you my Queen,” Shiro said almost drunkenly, imitating Lance’s earlier words as he brought his fingers away from the Omega’s sopping wet hole. Shiro moaned as he lapped up the slick from the entirety of his hand before returning his mouth to suck on the entirety of Keith’s cunt in long slurping motions. Above, Lance continued suckling the milk from the Omega’s chest, hand kneading and pushing on the meat surrounding Keith’s nipple to entice more and more warm liquid into his mouth, the milk was intoxicating to the Alpha and was encouraging his body to produce more and more seed to unload into the Queen. 

“Shiro... p-please.. take my milk!” Keith whined, quickly losing composure, gripping Shiro by the hair and pulling him off of his sensitive cunt before directing him to his other nipple. The pleasure from the two Alphas biting and suckling at his tits was overwhelming, the Omega Queen’s vision blurring as pulses of sweet milk poured out of his body into the mouths of his loyal subjects.

Soon enough, the stimulation from his nipples was enough to push Keith over the edge once again, his hands shot to the back of both Alpha’s heads and held them roughly against himself, “don’t stop, please don’t stop!” he barely breathed out before his body was curling in slightly and slick was practically squirting from his throbbing hole and onto the floor of the throne room, the sound making a light splashing noise. Lance managed to pull away from Keith’s strong hold, having milked him dry for the moment, he placed delicate kisses up the Omega’s neck,

“May I take you, my beautiful, strong Omega?” He asked politely, out of breath and drunk off of Keith’s milk. Keith hazily opened his eyes, mind still distracted by Shiro’s talented mouth sucking his other nipple dry, and gazed down at Lance’s swollen cock. The member was standing hard and dripping between Lance’s legs, thicker than Keith had ever seen it grow before, the ridges large and engorged, ready to fertilize Keith sufficiently. The Queen opened his mouth to answer but only a gasp escaped as three of Lance’s fingers suddenly dove into his hole,

“You’re so open my Queen, do you see how big my cock has grown for you? Are you preparing for me to breed you? To enter you and fill you with my fertile seed?” He asked breathlessly as he stroked Keith’s insides, Shiro groaned around the nipple he was still latched onto as Lance spoke, likely imagining how it was going to feel to fuck the beautifully non-pregnant Queen in front of him. 

“Please enter me Lance, breed me, spear me with your huge cock,” Keith whined in a way most Queen’s would be ashamed of, but he always let himself go completely when he was with Lance and Shiro. Keith reached down to grasp Lance’s slippery cock, stroking him in time to Lance’s fingers thrusting into his cunt, “loosen me up for both yours and Shiro’s cocks, I want to feel you both fill me at the same time, father all of my eggs together,” and with that last coherent sentence leaving his mouth, the Queen was launched into a third, earth shaking orgasm, the throne underneath his ass soaking wet from the excess slick.

Shiro pulled off of Keith’s tit as Lance pulled his fingers out, the two Alphas gave each other a look that the blissed-out Omega missed before they maneuvered themselves and Keith into a better position. Shiro sat where Keith had been splayed out, and him and Lance set the Omega straddled on Shiro’s lap facing him as Lance stood in front of the throne, behind Keith.

“Are you ready? It’s been quite some time since you were freshly impregnated my Queen,” Shiro noted, speaking softly as his hands lightly grasped the Queen’s face to steady his gaze,

“I need you inside of me Alpha, I need to milk the seed from this beautiful, fat cock,” Keith replied as he gripped Shiro’s cock hard in his hands, Shiro choked on his breath before giving Lance a curt nod over the Queen’s shoulder and bringing Keith in for a heated kiss. 

Now, Queen’s were not meant to kiss the Alphas in their colony, they were not a mating species, they were a breeding species, but Keith was always so enamored by both Shiro and Lance that he allowed the two men to explore his mouth with their lips and tongues whenever they coupled. He was now sufficiently addicted. Keith was knocked back into reality and moaned, Shiro‘s mouth capturing it as Lance unexpectedly plunged his pulsing cock into Keith’s hole. A few thrusts from the thick cock had Keith coming for a fourth time, coating Lance’s member in obscene amounts of slick, the noises that came from their wet bodies meeting were filthy and echoing throughout the throne room.

Fucking a non-pregnant Omega Queen was the ultimate form of Euphoria for their species, many Omegas coming simply from the contact of a cockhead to their entrances during this time, Keith was no different as his body was wracked with waves and waves of pleasure as Lance began thrusting. 

“Shiro, ah, y-you now,” Keith gasped, pulling away from Shiro’s lips to lean their foreheads together, eyes squeezed tightly shut trying to stave off an impending fifth orgasm,

“Anything for you my Omega,” Shiro said, before him and Lance carefully lined up their cocks to plunge deep into Keith together. The Omega Queen screamed and gushed more and more slick, completely soaking the thick, ridged, Alpha cocks inside him, coaxing them to slide easier and easier, faster and faster, their ridges catching on one another and moving as one unit. The small tendrils surrounding Keith’s hole were convulsing now, preparing themselves to hold the two Alpha cocks inside once they began officially breeding their Queen.

Keith could feel every slide of the Alphas hot, engorged ridges against his inner walls, his body naturally contracting rhythmically around the intruding members,

“You feel- ah, nnngh, so good, s’good,” Lance mumbled against the Queen’s ear, pressing sloppy kisses to his cheek before Keith turned his head to connect their wet, open mouths. Shiro could barely watch the two beautiful men make out, trying his best not to cum until Lance was able to fertilize Keith with him, his eyes squeezed shut and he thumped his head back against the throne, pressing his upper body firmly back in order to aim his thrusts more intentionally.

“Ah!” Keith yelled, breaking off the kiss with Lance to simply lean his head back into the man fucking him from behind, “never, hah- never felt this, ah! This good,” Keith admitted between punched out breaths, Lance and Shiro were clearly getting close as they jackhammered into Keith with more and more force, gripping his hips and moving his body like a cheap toy, up and down on their straining cocks.

“G-gonna-“ Shiro tried to verbalize,

“Y-yeah, nnngh!” Lance groaned loudly, him and Shiro simultaneously pulling Keith down hard on their joined cocks, pausing in their thrusts to shoot their load far into the Omega Queen, stimulating yet another orgasm from Keith,

“Alphas! Ah! S’Good, yes, yesyesyes, Gods yes,” Keith yelled, lost in pleasure as he orgasmed internally, inner walls sucking in the seed that spilled into his channel, the small tendrils around his opening gripping the base of the two cocks and locking them inside, “can feel you both,” Keith panted, “feel your seed soaking into the eggs, they’re taking,” he gasped, all three of their hands reached for Keith’s belly, “they’re- ah!- yessss,” the Queen sighed, feeling the two Alphas seed travel up his canal and fertilizing the new eggs,

“Thank you,” Lance whispered wetly, Alphas always seemed to get very emotional after coupling with Keith,

“Thank you so much, our strong Omega Queen,” Shiro said, placing a kiss to Keith’s now sweaty temple as the three attempted to even out their breathing and wait until Keith’s hole would let them go.

As was becoming custom, Keith allowed the Alphas to sleep in his chambers that night, suckling any remaining milk from Keith’s other multiple breedings of the day until the three fell asleep.

* * *

 

Roughly two weeks later Keith felt that Lance and Shiro’s eggs were ready to be expelled. The ache was a familiar and exciting one, and although other eggs were residing in Keith’s swollen belly, he knew that his favorite Alpha’s eggs were the ones ready to leave his body today.

Usually the Omega Queen was able to tell the amount of eggs he had had fertilized, but he felt abnormally full this time around and was sure his judgement must have been clouded because surely there was no way that two Alphas could give him ten eggs in one fuck. It was early evening when Keith felt himself entering the final birthing stage, Lance and Shiro were fetched and came running into the throne room in the same excited fashion as they did two weeks ago. As Keith resumed his usually spread position, Lance approached him and kneeled with his head against Keith’s knee,

“Are you ready my Queen?” He asked dreamily, tracing circles on the inside of Keith’s thigh and staring at his cunt,

“Yes, my lovely Alpha,” Keith replied, equally as dreamily, a hand reaching down to lightly stroke Lance’s hair,

“How many eggs have we fertilized for you, my Queen?” Shiro asked as he knelt at Keith’s other knee, mirroring Lance,

“I feel as if there are ten,” the two men’s eyes shot to Keith’s, “but I must be mistaken, that’s simply not possible from only two Alphas, 8 is the absolute most I have ever heard of,” Keith smiled softly before a contraction began and he moaned, “nnngh, Alphas, be ready, they’re coming,” his face contorting into one of pleasure as the first rippling contraction made its way through his body.

Lance and Shiro each pulled the Omega’s legs wider, watching his hole unfurl and his clit blossom, “there are two, ah! In- in my canal,” Keith gasped, eyes slamming shut and head snapping backwards violently, “Ungh!” Keith groaned, overcome with pleasure as the first two eggs slid out of his gaping hole sequentially, each Alpha taking one to place near their hardening cocks, rubbing a bit of their Queen’s slick on their members before returning their attention to Keith,

“These eggs are huge!” Lance said in disbelief, moving his hand from Keith’s leg up to the Queen’s rippling belly, “thank you,” he finished sincerely. Shiro’s hand gently pet the rim of Keith’s open hole as he spoke as well,

“You’re doing so well my Queen,” he said sweetly, Keith caught his small smile before another wave of pleasure tore through him,

“AH! F-feels s’good,” he breathed, “two m-more-ah! Alphas!” He whined as two more hard, thick orbs wiggled their way down his throbbing canal, Keith could feel slick practically pouring out of his cunt, this birth sending intense waves of heat and electricity through his body.

Lance and Shiro continued speaking encouraging words, lightly stroking and squeezing their own cocks, rubbing them over the smooth, wet sides of the eggs that they had deposited around their cocks. After some time, the eighth egg was sliding out of the Omega Queen’s hole, which had now become puffy and swollen, permanently stretched open for the time being. Shiro grabbed the egg and pulled it the rest of the way out of Keith’s hole and Keith came extremely hard, squirting his release over Shiro’s outstretched arm, some landing on the thighs of both Alphas.

“You did so well, our Omega,” Lance said, kissing Keith’s knee and speeding up the hand around his cock ever so slightly, getting ready to further fertilize his and Shiro’s eggs, that is until the Queen jolted upright in his chair,

“Wait!” He yelled, voice cracking and strained from exertion, “there-there’s more, there’s- AH! There’s two more, Alphas!” Keith was almost hysterical with pride and pleasure, no other Omega Queen had been given more than four eggs by any Alpha, and Keith had been given five from each of his. Shiro and Lance were speechless, instinct took over and they simply cooed and supported the Omega Queen as he began pushing out the remaining two eggs. They rubbed his thighs, licked the slick that was dripping down his legs, gently rocking their cocks along the textured tops of their eggs and anxiously awaiting the miracle eggs being pushed out.

“Fuck!” Lance and Shiro looked at each other in shock, they had never heard their Queen swear before, not when angry, not in the throws of pleasure, not ever while giving birth, “feels so- fuckfuckfuck, so fucking good, Alphas, fuck, touch me, touchmetouchmetouchme!” Keith was barely holding himself together, his body rippling with stronger and stronger pulses of pleasure as the two eggs journeyed their way to his entrance, “they feel, ah! So fucking big,” he moaned, eyes rolling back,

“We will take care of you my Queen,” Lance said, as he leaned in to lap at the clover-shaped clit which was visibly throbbing with need, his tongue delved all around and over it as Keith writhed above him, Shiro brought both his hands to the Omega’s nipples, spewing his hot milk all over Keith, Lance and himself. Shiro caught some of the milk with his mouth but let most of it splash against his face as he gazed down at what little part of Keith’s gaping hole he could see. The Omega Queen was screaming himself hoarse, hips making aborted thrusts as the massive eggs slowly made their way out of his body,

“They’re- unnghhh- they’re coming!” The Omega yelled right as a huge gush of slick  was pushed from his body, along with the largest egg any of them had ever seen, Lance caught the egg with both hands and immediately began rubbing it against Keith’s swollen clit. The Queen threw his head back again in pleasure, in his bliss he pushed Shiro away from his nipples to let the man catch the final egg as it pushed past Keith’s opening. Shiro knelt with Lance in between Keith’s spread legs, the other Alpha still stimulating Keith’s flowering clit with the first huge egg. Keith’s thighs tightened as much as they could around the Alphas bodies as he yelled,

“Alphas! Yes, yes fuckyesyesyesss,” before his mouth opened in a silent scream and the 10th and final egg was expelled from his body. The three men sat in silence for a moment, Keith coming down from the most intense bought of pleasure he had ever experienced in his life,

“Fertilize them,” he gasped out of the silence, “please Alphas, my Alphas,” he was lucid, teetering on the edge of consciousness as he begged Lance and Shiro to spill their seed over their ten eggs, and the two Alphas didn’t need much more convincing then that. Soon, the thick ridges of their Alpha cocks were pulsing and rope upon rope of white hot seed was shooting out and coating the absurd amount of eggs.

Once finished, the three were left in silence once again, blissful, wonderful silence, until the Queen spoke,

“My Alphas,” he repeated breathlessly, beckoning the two men to grab hold of their ten eggs and come closer to him. Lance and Shiro gathered their offspring in their arms and balanced themselves on each edge of the throne, placing the eggs in their Omega’s lap. Keith let out a quiet trill, the call of a truly pleased Omega as he stared lovingly at the ten eggs settled in his lap,

“I would like you all in my chamber tonight, and tomorrow night, and every night following,” Keith finally said, Lance and Shiro looked at him with surprise, “you are my Alphas...” he paused, “these,” he gestured to the eggs spread across his lap, “these are our children,” Keith smiled at Lance and Shiro, “you are the only two I wish to couple with, I will find another Omega to become Queen of this colony, and we will spend the rest of our days raising these young, together.”

Keith’s word might have been law, but Lance and Shiro gladly followed as Keith moved to get up and carry their ten miracle eggs back to his chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? This is the most outrageous thing I have ever written, I hope I appeal to at least some of you!
> 
> Thanks to the discord channel for the inspiration and encouragement, you nasty monster fuckers <3
> 
> Let me know what you thought with some comments and kudos!  
> Or just follow me on tumblr at ultramarinepaladin :)


End file.
